Various optoelectronics modules are used, for example, for imaging applications, such as three-dimensional (3D) imaging, or distance measurement applications, such as proximity sensing. In some applications, an optical emitter assembly is operable to emit a structured optical pattern, which can be useful for imaging as well as distance sensing applications. The structured light can result in a pattern of discrete features (i.e., texture) being projected onto an object. Light reflected by the object can be directed back toward an image sensor, where it is sensed. The sensed signals can be used for distance calculations. In some cases, structured light provides additional texture for matching pixels in stereo imaging applications.
In some modules, an optical element, such as a diffractive optical element (DOE), is introduced into the path of light emitted by a light source such as a vertical cavity semiconductor emitting laser (VCSEL) or VCSEL array. The DOE can be useful in creating the structured light pattern. It also can facilitate multiplying a structured light pattern generated by the VCSEL or other light source.